


blame those damn amnesia edits.

by BetterOffJustAReader



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterOffJustAReader/pseuds/BetterOffJustAReader
Summary: POV: Jeongyeon had an amnesia and is currently dating Mina but she started having flashbacks.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 8





	blame those damn amnesia edits.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm far from a good writer but someone had to write this. I'm warning you, I might leave this on hold from time to time. With that given, let's go.

"Momo-ring, let's goooo."

Like every other day, ten year old Nayeon pulls Momo's hands away from her dog and drags her buddy's half-awake ass to school.

"I waited for you at our spot for 10 minutes!"

Good girl Nayeon couldn't help but hopelessly scold her friend.

"Okay, okay! Wait, my pen case!"

Like every other day, Momo goes running back to her room for something she forgot to put in her school bag. And like every other day, Nayeon waits for her patiently outside the huge three-storey Hirai residence.

But unlike every other day, Nayeon spots a tall shadow coming from the vast and beautiful Japanese garden that spreads around the enormous house walking towards her direction.

"Nayeon-chan, ohayo."

A familiar man greeted her, flashing his brightest smile.

Momo's father never fails to amaze the little girl with his warm and gentle gestures when it comes to her. Nayeon might've believed he was a saint of some kind if she hadn't seen the man give cold glares to the kids Momo got in trouble with. And, maybe if she didn't hear her parents talk about how he's an heir to a Yakuza group multiple times. Little Nayeon didn't really know what that means, she just knows somehow they aren't exactly the "good guys". Nonetheless, the man has earned her trust through.

"Ojisan! Ohayo!"

Nayeon returns the greetings with her brightest smile as well.

"I see you're taking care of our irresponsible Momo again, I'm sorry.

Don't worry, I'll _whoop her ass_ later kid."

Nayeon knows he doesn't mean it but still.

"It's okay Keisuke-ojisan! I don't mind it, she's my best friend and she takes care of me too!"

"You're such a good girl, Nayeon-chan."

Keisuke tousles the petit girl's hair with his huge hands.

Once Momo comes back, they start running off to school to at least be in time for the attendance call. Fortunately they're finally put in the same class this year.

Nayeon is an obedient child, Momo is a clumsy one. Aforementioned girl grew affectionate and responsible for the latter when she was the only one who was brave enough not to ignore the new girl from Korea two years ago.

Nayeon and her family decided to move with her father to Japan when his company assigned him to work on a long term project in the country.

She had a hard time making friends with the kids since she was thrown into a normal Japanese school without even learning the language first. Two months into it she meets Momo from the other class. The two hit it off right away given the fact Nayeon still couldn't speak proper Japanese. Momo was curious and Nayeon was just so happy someone was willing to talk to her. Momo made sure Nayeon was never left alone, she took her in her group of friends, mostly boys but Nayeon was never picky when it comes to friends.

The whole class reacts to the sliding door suddenly opening, making a loud noise when it hits the frame.

"As usual!"

Nayeon's seatmate, Yerin, shouts at them.

"Im, Hirai, present!"

Momo's seatmate, Daniel, shouts at the teacher.

And then there's suppressed laughs across the room.

The two girls put their _randoseru_ in its racks at the back of the room then quickly take their seats, almost stumbling on their way.

Another day starts for our two precious girls, in a time where they only cared about coming to school just in time to make it to the homeroom class, or getting to eat their long-awaited school meals. In a time where they only cried because of bruised knees, and not of heartbreaks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was really short, it's more like an introduction than a chapter. It'll be longer from the next update.
> 
> So, see you on twitter?  
> @noidontwrite
> 
> And oh, vote for TWICE on mubeats!


End file.
